yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick
フトシ | romaji_name = Harada Futoshi | ja_trans_name = Futoshi Harada | de_name = Frederick | it_name = Frederick | gender = Male | relatives = Unnamed parents | school = You Show Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Sketch | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Frederick, known as Futoshi Harada in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student of You Show Duel School. His role is cheering for his friends. He is famous for getting the "shivers" when his friend turns the tables of the Duel (in the dub, it was changed to dances). Design Appearance Personality Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Frederick speaks in a German accent. Biography Frederick and Ally arrived at 'You Show Duel School' to help out with the flood of applicants which was caused by Yuya's Pendulum Summon against he Sledgehammer and was impressed by the number of students wanting to join their Duel School. He was also excited to see the Pendulum Summon again but was surprised when Yuya couldn't do it in the exhibition match against Zuzu. But he still believed in Yuya and declares that he is one of Yuya's biggest fans. Later on, he along with Ally and Tate all asked to see a Pendulum Summon which Yuya had finally started to get used to, but they were interrupted by Silvio, who invited them to LID and offered the use of the Center Duel Field to Duel Yuya. After Silvio forcibly took Yuya's Pendulum cards, Frederick, Ally, Tate and Zuzu were taken hostage on top of a suspension bridge in "Dark Town's Prison Tower", and Frederick in particular nearly fell from the tower, to his extreme distress, but he was saved by Zuzu. Yuya was able to rescue them win against Silvio and get his cards back from him. During Yuya and Sora Duel, he was impressed by Sora's Fusion Monster and was surprised to find that Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they are destroyed. When the LID accused Yuya of the attack on Silvio and challenged them to a face off in order to clear his name, Frederick cheered Yuya and the others on. Later on in the Duel between Yuya and Declan, he was extremely surprised to see Declan's ability and was left speechless. When Yuya tried to ask him for help so that he could qualify for the 'Junior Youth Championship', he declined stating that he belonged to the 'Junior' Division while Yuya belonged to 'Junior Youth' Division, so their Duel would be invalid. During the Duels arranged by Nico Smiley to help Yuya to qualify for the 'Junior Youth Championship', he along with Ally and Tate became Yuya's cheering squad and cheered for him during his Duels. But on request by Nico, they stayed behind the scenes during Yuya's qualifying Duel against Gong, but later on was allowed to go in-front and cheer him and congratulated Yuya when he won and finally qualified for the Championship. Maiami Championship Frederick and the other students of YSDS departed for the Maiami Championship, where he was to take part in the 'Junior' division of the Championship. He had his first Duel on the first day itself against Takeshi Shimizu, and won it easily. In the next round, however, he Dueled against Reira, who defeated him using a Synchro Monster. Deck Frederick uses a "Sketch" Deck which focuses on Beatdown tactics. The ace of the deck "Sketch Beast - Tyrano" can be Tribute Summoned using a single "Sketch Beast" Tribute, and activates its effects as soon as it is Tribute Summoned, allowing "Tyrano" to destroy a monster on the field and gain half its ATK, allowing him to deal a lot of damage to his opponent's Lifepoints. Frederick reinforces his deck with cards to protect his monsters to ensure a successful Tribute Summon. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters